<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught my eye by LadyMiddlefinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210493">Caught my eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger'>LadyMiddlefinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Social Media, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Sansa has a crush on Petyr and is pushed by Margaery to like one of his Instagram posts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught my eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again!</p>
<p>I got inspired by a lovely Tumblr prompt and wrote this little piece. It also fits the second topic of Aidan Gillen Week, so why the hell not? 😁</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this little drabble as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Sansa. Don't chicken out!"</p>
<p>Margaery looks at her best friend with a mischievous smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I don't chicken out. I just don't want to do this", Sansa replies with a shaky voice.</p>
<p>"Oh no, don't be like this. It's just a freaking heart for one of his Instagram posts. It's not like you call him to tell him how much you wanna..."</p>
<p>"It's not just a heart", Sansa interrupts her best friend. "He will know it's me. He will know I like him."</p>
<p>"So? Where's the problem, darling?"</p>
<p>"Argh! Why are you like this?"</p>
<p>Margaery begins to laugh heartily. "You always have to be pushed towards your luck, you know that? Girl, get it going. Show him some virtual love. Thank me later." She winks at Sansa while jumping from her bed to get another drink.</p>
<p>Sansa's heart beats heavy in her chest, her palms are sweaty when she takes her phone into her hands again to open Instagram. His username is typed in quickly, then she stares at his feed and those gorgeous photos of him. Him in his impeccable suit at a business gathering. His new cufflinks, his new car, his favorite bottle of red wine and another one of him while playing golf. She isn't sure why this man makes her go wild but he does. Twice her age (more or less), one of the businessmen around Margaery's grandmother, a friend of her family. She gulps audibly before her finger hovers over the picture of him in his suit. His smile makes her knees go week.</p>
<p>"Do it", Margaery squeals while letting herself drop on the bed again, risking a look over Sansa's shoulder. "Good choice, girl! He looks hella hot in this one. Go ahead. Or I will do it."</p>
<p>Sansa stares at her friend with big eyes, then her finger acts on its own accord and double-taps the picture. Just a heartbeat afterwards, Sansa drops the phone and lets her head sink into the pillow in front of her.</p>
<p>"Oh God", she says into the pillow, her voice muffled.</p>
<p>"Woohoo, I'm so proud of ya, bitch! You'll see, he'll totally check you out and maybe you'll finally have the chance to get a taste."</p>
<p>Sansa groans again, shutting the world and Margaery out by pressing her hands against her ears.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>It is late the next night when Sansa opens her Instagram again. She hasn't been brave enough to check for a reaction of him. But now she's too nervous to wait any longer.<br/>Sansa sits upright in her bed, phone in one hand, her glass of white wine in the other. Another huge sip of wine, then she opens the app, staring at her screen.</p>
<p>Her notifications pop up. She sees new likes, a new comment and a new follow. Her blood runs cold, but after some long seconds she risks a look and sees...him.</p>
<p>"P.Baelish now follows you", she read aloud, then she also spots some of her new likes are from him. It isn't his comment though, which somehow makes Sansa feel relieved but also a bit disappointed.</p>
<p>She wants to check out which of her photos he liked when a new direct message pops up.<br/>She opens her messages and sees it's him.</p>
<p>"Shit", she murmers and waits for her body to make a decision for herself. Read or do not read? Her gets the best of her and she opens his message.</p>
<p>
  <em>P.Baelish: "Hi sweet.lemon.pie! Thank you for liking my picture. I hope it's okay for you I liked some of your photos back and follow you now. Your photos have really caught my eye, especially those of your favorite books. I'm always impressed by intelligent women who aren't afraid to read some of the classics."</em>
</p>
<p>Her heart speeds up while reading his message. Her username sounds so lame, she thinks, before she reads again. And again. Out of all her photos (holiday memories, parties, tanning, posing, uni stuff) he liked some of her book posts. She can't believe he didn't go for the ones in which she was on full display. Who does that in times like these? And he made a compliment, what the hell?</p>
<p>She makes a screenshot for Margaery with the intention to ask her what to answer but then she decides against it and taps into the reply field.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweet.lemon.pie: "Wow, thank you very much! I never thought my books would be so interesting. Thank you again for your sweet words. Have a great night!"</em>
</p>
<p>She hits send before she could overthink her reply. Her phone lands on her pillow before she gulps down the rest of the wine in her glass.</p>
<p>Her phone buzzes and her heart jumps in her chest. She reaches for it, unlocks it and stares at his reply. Man, that was quick.</p>
<p>
  <em>P.Baelish: "You're welcome, sweetling. I can't wait to engage further with you and maybe talk about some of your favorite books? I like reading myself, so it's always a special delight to meet new people who also love literature. Until then, enjoy your night too. Talk to you soon."</em>
</p>
<p>"Sweetling? What the hell? Is he flirting with me", she blurts out, not believing that this man, her crush, is actually writing her. This.<br/>She tries to breath evenly, tries to compose herself but her nerves get the best of her. Her body swings between fear, arousal, disbelief and happiness.</p>
<p>When her phone rings, she jumps and nearly drops her glass.</p>
<p>"Margaery! You scared me to death", she answers and is greeted by the high squeal of her friend.</p>
<p>"Oh, spill, bitch! I've seen his likes and that he's following you. I want to know everything. Everything!" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>